


Payback

by towardstheair



Series: Dark Series [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's payback has unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Adam hadn't actually planned to spend most of the evening sitting in his room in the dark. He had Kris had got into a regular pattern since they became room-mates. Adam would always go up to bed half an hour before everyone else, because he had a bathroom routine that Kris had learnt the hard way, you do not interrupt or question. So now, Adam is sitting in the dark waiting to action his payback but Kris still hasn't made an appearance. He hears the door creaking open and smiles into the darkness.

 

–

 

The idea doesn't come to Adam until two weeks later when everyone is sitting around in the living room eating cold pizza and laughing along to re-runs of “Friends”. They have, unusually, had a day full of doing nothing and Adam has been carefully looking out for any opportunity he can to action his payback out on Kris. Not that he has any idea what to do, and he isn't entirely sure it can be considered payback if the main part of the plan is to make out with Kris.

 

He thinks about it while the others do their best impressions of Chandler, and he watches Kris. He seems slightly distant tonight, his guitar like a permanent fixture across his lap, staring blankly at the TV screen. He laughs along with the others every now and then but there is something about him today, like he is somewhere else entirely.

 

He is sure Kris must notice Adam watching, hell he has been watching for the last two weeks waiting for Kris to say something about what happened in the closet. But Kris has been annoyingly quiet about the whole thing, avoiding being alone with Adam for too long, going up to their room and faking sleep before Adam comes into the room. The whole thing is irritating Adam, and he understands trying to stare the truth out of Kris just won't happen, but it's really all he has right now.

 

Either Kris is really unobservant or he is choosing to ignore Adam's looks as well, because he never looks at Adam that much anymore, never lets their eyes meet. If Adam didn't like the guy so fucking much he might be able to care less. He has to admit he is kind of mad at Kris for making him care so much. He doesn't get hung up like this, especially not in such a short space of time. He can't believe he is letting this crush distract and faze him so much.

 

He has been able to feel Matt tapping his toe against his arm for the last few seconds and usually ignoring Matt makes him give up. But he is being a persistent little shit tonight.

 

“What?” Adam turns to glare at him, unleashing his full on bitch face in the hope Matt leaves him alone to stare at Kris.

 

Matt looks slightly scared, clearly not enough to be put out to not speak to him. “Dude, could you be more obvious?”

 

Adam isn't even going to pretend he knows what Matt is talking about. Reluctantly, he sits up and turns to face Matt who is shuffling across the floor to get closer to Adam.

 

“You do realise that you have been staring at Kris for like... the last two hours, actually seeing as we are talking about it, its been more like the last two weeks.”

 

“I know I have.”

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

“So what's going on?”

 

“Well, let me see I've been staring at Kris for the last two weeks and now you Mr observant are telling me that I have been.”

 

Matt smiles and shakes his head. “You're such a sarcastic little fucker.”

 

Adam smiles triumphantly and hopes that he has dodged Matt questioning him further. He can't even get Kris to look at him and explain what the hell is going on between them, so he is positive anything Matt has to ask he will not have an answer for.

 

“Adam... look I'm not blind. Something is going on with the guy, look at him. Maybe you should talk to him.”

 

Sure, because he hasn't thought of that already. He hates how perceptive Matt is and he also hates how Matt feels the need to suggest ideas to everyone, when he could easily do it himself.

 

“If Kris wants to talk about what's bothering I'm sure he eventually will.” Adam can't hide the irritation in his voice, its built up after all.

 

“Is this about what happened in the closet?”

 

“Matt, I already told you nothing happened in the fucking closet.”

 

He had, repeatedly, the night and the next two days after it happened. Matt's ongoing jokes had resulted in Adam slapping him round the back of the head. Now apparently he has deterred from jokes and jumped to his own conclusion. Which, if he is thinking what Adam thinks he is thinking, isn't that far off.

 

Matt is leaning in closer to Adam speaking in a whisper now. “I know you did. And I don't believe you, something happened in that closet.”

 

“What about the closet?” Danny appears between them and he is whispering too. “And why are you whispering?”

 

“It's Kris and Adam...”

 

“Matt!” Adam thinks its bad enough having to have this conversation with Matt, let alone Danny as well. “We're not talking about anything, Danny. Matt's being an annoying shit as usual.”

 

“Fine, you sit there and stare at Kris and make out like nothings going on and make everyone else feel weird and uncomfortable.”

 

“I don't feel weird and uncomfortable.” Danny whispers.

 

“That's because you are oblivious to what's going on.”

 

Danny shrugs and turns away, unlike Matt, Danny seems less interested in the situation. Adam never thought he'd be wishing for someone to be more like Danny Gokey. He can tell that Matt has a lot more that he wants to say, but he's attention is back to Kris again.

 

He is strumming his guitar, a song unknown to Adam, singing just loud enough so Adam can hear the words. He can see a slight anguish on Kris' face and he can't help but feeling like he was the one that put it there. He knows it was Kris who jumped on him and initiated everything, but he really should have known better. If he had pushed Kris away and stood up, ignoring any tension between the two of them in that damn closet things would be normal right now and Matt wouldn't be pissing him off. Well, Matt probably would be pissing him off but not about this.

 

He leaves to go to his room, thankfully everyone is pretty caught up doing their own thing that no one notices him slipping away.

 

He knows he doesn't have long before Kris comes upstairs and does he's own usual nightly routine, call Katy, shower, talk to Adam about random shit then go to sleep. The talking has gotten less and less, even calling Katy. A few nights Kris came into the room, showered and then went straight to bed, no goodnight to Adam, no nothing.

 

Adam reaches his room, switches on the light and shuts the door. He throws himself down face first onto the bed and lets out a heavy sigh. Really, he doesn't need this. He told himself repeatedly that his main focus needed to be the show, he never expected in a million years he would have to deal with this, he doesn't get hung up over cute straight boys that kiss him in closets. Not that it's ever happened until now, most of the people he has kissed made it perfectly clear what they wanted. Not by jumping on him in a dark closet and kissing him, even though the person is married and... oh fuck it.

 

Adam really only has two options here, he can either forget the whole thing ever happened, tell Kris to drop the shit he has been pulling and move the fuck on. Or, he can confront Kris and ask him why he kissed him like that and then rudely didn't follow it up with another kiss, or another ten.

 

Adam decides to go with the second option, mainly because he has missed Kris like crazy over these past two weeks. Which is stupid because he has been right there with him everyday, eating meals, rehearsals, the same way they have been since the start of this whole thing. So even something being slightly off, like Kris not waiting for him when the others rush ahead, or Kris not saying fucking goodnight to him it has thrown him off balance.

 

There is also the fact that he would really like to kiss Kris again.

 

The plan he comes up with his stupid, but he feels like he is going to have to make some kind of impact otherwise Kris is just going to run into the bathroom again and act like Adam isn't even there. He jumps off the bed and drags the chair from under the window to the middle of the room. He grabs his cell out his pocket and then switches off the light in the room.

 

Immediately his mind flashes back to the last time he had stumbled around in the dark and all he can see is Kris, the way his face had looked inches from his. He tries to use his phone for light and he must be crazy for thinking that standing on a chair and taking the light bulb out is a good idea. Knowing Kris, he'll try the light and won't come in the room and get a new bulb before Adam has the chance to say anything.

 

Adam manages to make it up and down the chair in the dark without any major injuries. He decides to go for sitting on Kris' bed, even if Kris ignores the lack of light he can't avoid Adam on his bed.

 

Adam spends the next twenty minutes sitting in the dark considering sending a text to Brad to see if this is a good idea. But he is fairly sure how that will go so he decides not to bother. Finally Kris decides to make an appearance and Adam smiles as Kris flicks the light switch. When nothing happens, he makes the cutest little noise that is a mix of a moan and a sigh.

 

“Crap.”

 

Adam can't help but laugh a little because it's pretty rare for Kris to use any curse words.

 

“Ahm... Adam?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you sitting in the dark?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Kris is quiet for a long time and Adam thinks he has left the room like he predicted. “Any reason why?”

 

“Well, the last time you spoke to me without being weird was in the closet. In the dark. So I figured maybe you needed it to be dark to talk to me?”

 

Kris huffs and says something that Adam can't make out.

 

“Or if you want we can go down to the closet...”

 

“Adam! Okay, okay. So I've been weird since that night.”

 

“Yeah, you have. So I want you to talk to me and tell me...”

 

“I'm embarrassed.”

 

That was easy. Adam had a long speech prepared with lots of questions that he was going to demand answers to. He is about to ask why, when Kris starts talking again.

 

“I've never done anything like that before in my life. I do not throw myself and people like that but... I felt... I just saw this moment to kiss you and I wanted too and...”

 

Adam wants to jump off the bed and pull Kris in for a hug, but it is really dark still and he prefers the idea of Kris sitting beside him on the bed.

 

“Kris... I do want to hear this. It just feels kind of weird when you're all the way across the room and I can't see you.”

 

“Well, maybe if you hadn't taken the light bulb out you'd be able to see me right now. That's what you did right?” The tone in Kris' voice is teasing and Adam has never been predictable,most of the time he is constantly surprising everyone but apparently Kris is immune to that.

 

“Just get over here.”

 

“You'll have to come get me if I fall.”

 

He sounds the same as he did that night in the closet, teasing and happy. Kris doesn't stumble oh his way towards Adam, his hand reaches out when he gets close Adam takes it in his own. Kris does, however, manage to stumble over Adam' feet when he gets closer to the bed, which results in him falling into Adam's lap.

 

“I'm getting a weird sense of deja-vu here.” Adam laughs and holds onto Kris around his waist, stopping him from falling to the floor. Kris holds on around Adam's neck, and this close up Adam can see the embarrassment on Kris' face.

 

He leans his head into Adam' shoulder, and laughs along with Adam.

 

Adam has missed this. Okay, he hasn't done this with Kris before, but he misses the closeness they have. Its crazy how close the bond is that they have after such a short time.

 

The laughter slowly sub-sides and Kris doesn't move away. In fact he moves closer to Adam, shifting in his lap and making himself comfortable. Adam isn't surprised like last time. He lets Kris move around him, fit them together and kiss along his neck. He did think there would be more talking than this, that Kris would need to talk about this, but he seems perfectly happy mumbling words into Adam' ear and kissing along his jaw.

 

“Are you going to explain to me what this is?”

 

It doesn't deter Kris, if anything it makes him more determined. His hands move up Adam's back and he holds on tighter, like that's all the explanation Adam needs. When Kris hovers his lips just over Adam', he forgets why he should be questioning this more or maybe even stopping this from going further. But he isn't as strong willed as he thought he was.

 

He lets Kris lead the kiss, which leads to him pulling away in irritation and glaring down at Adam. “Kiss me back.”

 

Adam presses a soft lingering kiss against Kris' lips, when he pulls away Kris follows him forward, wanting more.

 

“We will have to talk about this you know?”

 

Kris nods and leans forward to rest his forehead against Adam'. “I know”

 

He kisses Adam on his lips again, just a brush against them and its different this time. Their last kiss was new and unexpected but this feels more like a promise. That there will be more kisses after this, more struggle and more happiness.

 

“Can we wait for daylight?”

 

Adam nods and lets Kris fall asleep in his arms. It's not what he expected, its so much more.


End file.
